clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Discover University Episodes
The Sims 4 Discover University series is about Pamela Delgato and her crazy life at the University of Britechester. Characters Featured * Pamela Delgato * Dylan Sigworth * Jordan Vale * Seth Spicer Pamela Lilac Hair.png Dylan Sigworth.png Young Adult Jordan.png Young Adult Seth.png Songs Featured * Can't Get Enough of the Weekend - Mindme Mindme - Can't Get Enough of the Weekend Episodes Episode 1: Discover University Pamela applied and got accepted into the University of Britechester to complete a Psychology degree. She moved into the Drake Hall dorms where she met her roommate, Genevieve. Pam and her didn't get along very well. To make matters worse, Pamela was late to her first class of the term! After all her classes that day, Pam went to the cafeteria to relax. She met a vendor named Dylan, who became a potential love interest for Pam. They hit it off immediately and even flirted with one another. Pam also joined the debate team later on. Episode 2: Studying VS Partying..... Pamela is a wreck. She's been failing her classes and her schedule is so busy. Pam decides to change that, by doing her homework and changing her style to more chill clothing. Pam cuts her hair too, which helps her get through soccer practice with good feedback. The end of the term came quickly and overall, Pam really wasn't prepared for it. The final exam happened the next day, which brought Pam's grades up heaps! She even got an A+ in some subjects. Then Pam threw a Keg Party to celebrate the end of the term. But of course, Pam had to get drunk on Keg Juice and woohoo in the shower with Dylan. Episode 3: Joining the Secret Society!? Pam finds out that Dylan is married, which makes her super sad. But then she meets a classmate named Jordan Vale, who she speaks about her problems to. Jordan was very understanding and him and Pam became fast friends. Later on, Seth invites Pam to the romance festival, and Pam decides to bring Jordan with her. The flirty vibe of the festival made Pam and Jordan flirt with each other. Seth seemed jealous when he saw them flirting, so maybe he's interested in Pam, but she only sees Seth as a friend. Later that night, the secret society go to the Drake Hall, which makes Pam want to join the group. And she does! Episode 4: Kicked Out of our Dorm!? Pamela decides to end her short-lived fling with Dylan Sigworth but is still interested in Jordan. She also decides to quit the football team as she is struggling with the pressure of working on her school work, the secret seniority and the football team. Pam is also forced to leave the dorm rooms building after having a rule of not living in dorms for more than 2 terms. Pam moves into a new house, that is located on the outskirts of the campus. Episode 5: CRAZY moving in party! Pam now has roommates! Some of them include Jordan, Zara, Helén, Zayden and even Seth Spicer. All of them fit into the household well! However, Pam catches Zayden crying in the toilet, thinking Helén had cheated on him with fellow roommate, Luna, since it was in Helén' her bed. To help everyone fit in, Pam throws a spooky party, which involves many games of ping pong, keg stands and even 4 woohoos! Seth woohooed with a classmate, which made Pam feel a bit jealous, despite her love for Jordan. The next day, the friend group go to the Foxbury Commons, where Seth flirts with Pam. She responds to it by flirting back, which made Jordan mad! Category:Episodes Category:Britechester